Voices
by Alan Bates
Summary: Vincent isn't always alone insie his mind


Final Fantasy VII is the property of Square-Ennix, Squaresoft, SQUARE, or whatever they happen to be calling themselves now. I make no claims of ownership, not do I profit from this story.

Vincent crept into the room, as silently as a shadow. Not the slightest sound did he make as he approached the bed where Tifa lay. Slowly, he upholstered his quicksilver pistol, with sweat dripping from his face he and a shaking hand, he raised it and placed the barrel against the side of Tifa's head, unable to stop himself.

"Do it. Do it!" Chaos's inhuman voice commanded inside his mind.

Vincent slid the safety off.

"… badd…," the voice of Death Gigas moaned. "Don't do bad thing."

Momentarily confused, Vincent caught himself and quickly holstered the pistol shaking. "Do, you mind, you useless pile of patchwork cadavers?" Chaos said. "We're trying to have a moment here."

"I like Tifa. Friend." The simple giant said.

"Yes yes. All good and well, but you see, I'm trying to be stereotypically evil here for no good purpose," Chaos retorted. "That's pretty much what I do."

"No hurt Friend!" Death Gigas yelled back.

"Hurt people! Hurt people!" Another voice chimed in. "Rip and tear! Mutilate and dismember! Ahahah!" the insane voice of the Hellmasker shrieked.

"Do you have any self control?" Chaos asked. "We're trying to be nastily evil here, this isn't so gory mindless bloodbath."

"Why not? We could use a nice crimson shower. It's been far too long since I took any orphans and took all the inside parts of them and put it on the outside. Whatda'ya' say? Huh? Huh? Heehawed!" The masked maniac cackled, somewhere inside Vincent's head, he could hear the sound of a chainsaw being revved up.

"Look, we're going for a nice twisted controlled evil here. We can't just --"

"No Evil! No hurt friends!" Death Gigas shouted.

"Hurt them. Saw them all to bits and make outfits from he parts!" Hellmasker shouted back.

"Shut up, will you two?" Said Chaos, quite irritated to be interrupted. "I'm obviously the only one here with any real intelligence or a personality so --"

"Gwwarr?" The Galian Beast groaned curiously.

"Funny purple beast, friend," Death Gigas said happily.

"Gwaar!" The Galian Beast replied with equal merriment.

"Why must I be stuck inside a mind with such simpletons?" Chaos asked no one in particular.

"You should kill them! Kill them all!" Hellmasker whispered.

"yes yes. I really… Hey! I'm the one that's supposed to be whispering evil thoughts here. Stop stepping on my material."

"Gwwooar!" The Galian Beast would have given Helm asker a thumbs up, had they not both been just mental manifestations and lacked flesh and blood at the moment. Still, it was the thought that counted.

"Thank you, thank you. I'll be hear all millennium. Try the baby's hearts," Hellmasker retorted.

"Death Gigas hungry." The large patchwork creature said. Before any of the others knew to stop him, Vincent's body had dropped the gun and left the room with a slowly lurched walk and a slight limp. If anybody had happened to see him, it would have appeared that he was both extremely tired and possibly drunk. "Vincent, like food." The words came slurred from Vincent's voice and he wandered down the hallways of the inn.

"Gah! Don't you things understand that I'm he only one that's supposed to take control of Vincent's body like that? What do you think you're doing?"

"I just want food. Hungry," Death Gigas said matter of facts.

"Flesh of the Innocent! Flesh of the Innocent!" Hellmasker chanted, suggesting their next meal.

"Gwwwooorrr." Galian said. Everybody turned towards and gave him an odd look, or would have, had they al not just been manifestations in Vincent's mind at the moment.

"I'm pretty sure they don't have those anywhere around here," Chaos assured the big purple monster, "now can we please go back there and murder his friends while they sleep." Chaos was obviously getting quite frustrated at the current turn of events. None of the other voiced usually turned up when he was doing this short of thing. Why now?

"Nah. Let's go hunt down complete strangers. It's more fun to see them run and panic and cry and scream and beg and shout 'Why are you doing this to me! Why!' Loads of laughs for the whole facility. Fun fun."

"Gwar!" Galian Beast proclaimed his opposition to the idea.

"I just want to be left alone. Not my fault people bother me. Then I have to smash them. Smash them all!" Death Gigas's voice rose from soft to shouting as he spoke.

"Seems we're finally getting though to the boy," Chaos said cheerfully, or as cheerfully as a being of pure unrestrained over dramatic evil is allowed to be, especially when it has no physical body at the moment.

"… just want to be left alone." Death Gigas continued.

"Or not," Chaos sighed.

"Listen, it's the middle of the night and I'm tired. I'm getting some sleep now," Vincent's own voice told them. "If we're going to do any of those unstoppable rampages or evil whispering in my thoughts, you all are going to have to wait until tomorrow, okay?" Even for Vincent, the tone came across exceptionally firm and commanding.

"Gwwooooaaah," Galian Beast said sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. My bad.," Hellmasker apologized the best he was able.

"I sorry," Death Gigas said.

"Yeah. Sorry. I guess this is my entire fault this time, what with the position and the trying to kill your friends thing. Maybe we could do something like that later, huh?" Chaos asked.

Vincent went back to his room in the inn and lay down. Some night having evil monsters in your mind was just more trouble than it was worth, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

"Gwwwarrr"


End file.
